1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe clamping devices used for mounting or supporting tubular elements, such as conduit or pipe, on a supporting structure, such as a wall or ceiling, and more particularly, to pipe clamping devices which can be used for quickly hanging or suspending a pipe from a channel strut secured to a supporting structural element.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various clamp devices have been heretofore proposed for supporting a pipe or other tubular member from a wall, ceiling or some type of stationary fixture. It is desirable with such devices to prevent contact between the pipe or tubular element and the wall, ceiling or other supporting structure, thereby minimizing heat transfer to these structures and, in some instances, avoiding electrolysis by reason of direct contact of dissimilar metals. Such clamp device often take the form of jaws which totally or partially encircle the pipe, and provide flanges of some configuration which can be nailed or in other ways secured to the stationary supporting structure to support the pipe therefrom. Examples of pipe clamps of the type described are those shown in Logsdon U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,223, Logsdon U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,220 and those clamps which are currently manufactured and sold by the Specialty Products Company as illustrated in the brochure filed concurrently with U.S. application Ser. No. 970,482 and representing, with the Logsdon patents, that prior art which is the closest to the present invention now known to me.
In some instances, a pipe clamp is constructed to permit it to be suspended from an open mouth strut or channel bar, and to prevent contact between the pipe and the strut or channel bar. Where this construction is employed, tabs or flanges are used to extend through the open mouth of the channel bar and engage inturned toes or edges carried adjacent this open mouth and thereby hang the clamp from within the strut or channel bar. A strut clamp of this type is marketed by the Specialty Products Company, and is illustrated in the brochure of that company filed concurrently with copending application Ser. No. 970,482.